Conventionally, in incompatible resins (immiscible) polymer blend-based materials in a stationary stage, a high-shear melt-kneader for manufacturing a polymer blend extrusion material having a dispersion phase in a size of tens of nanometers without addition of extra additives such as a compatibilizing agent has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a high-shear melt-kneader, with which an internal-feedback type high-shear screw is equipped, having a structure for rapidly rotating 2 to 5 grams of a polymer blend sample in a melted state using the high-shear screw at a speed of, for example, 500 to 3000 rpm, and kneading for a few minutes to disperse the sample in a nano size, thereby manufacturing a polymer blend extrusion material having excellent heat-resistance, mechanical characteristics, dimensional stability, and so on.
FIG. 8 shows a schematic configuration of a high-shear melt-kneader disclosed in Patent Document 1. In a high-shear melt-kneader 100 shown in FIG. 8 in a state in which a high-shear screw 102 inserted into a heating tube 101 is rotated at a low speed of, for example, 120 to 240 rpm, pellet samples (polymer blend-based resin) 104 in a solid phase are pushed through an inlet hole 101a from an inlet 103 by a rod to be directly input into the high-shear screw 102 to perform plasticization, and then, the screw 102 is rapidly rotated to perform a high-shear operation. In addition, a tapered surface 102a having an enlarged diameter is formed in a groove surface (a groove surface between screw blades) of an outer circumference of the high-shear screw 102 from a rear end side (a base end side) toward a front end side thereof. By forming the tapered surface 102a, the pellet samples 104 in a solid phase introduced into the high-shear screw 102 are moved from the rear end side to the front end side of the screw to be pressurized so that the pellet samples 104 are plasticized from the solid phase and melted.